


Movie Night (or, Another One of Yosuke Hanamura's Brilliant Ideas)

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: A little heated make-out session, Cuddling Partners, Fluff! Fluff for miles!, M/M, Scared boys comforting each other, Scary Movies, Some mild panic/anxiety, Yu/Souji's POV, but mostly it's just two dorks being dorky, like one sentence but i still want to put it out there, poor descriptions of ghostly things, very brief mention of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Yosuke plans to find a movie that can actually scare his boyfriend.  A plan that does not backfire in any way whatsoever.





	Movie Night (or, Another One of Yosuke Hanamura's Brilliant Ideas)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for the precious [@yunarumura](https://yunarumura.tumblr.com/) but unfortunately ended up being pretty unhappy with. Since the entire story was completed and it felt like a waste to leave it sitting there, I went back and touched it up a little. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I think it's a cute concept, so I hope you all enjoy this! I ... may or may not be thinking about tacking on a second chapter. >>;;;;;

It was Saturday night.  Dojima was working out of town, Nanako was sleeping over at a friend's house, and it was Yosuke’s turn to the pick the movie.  Naturally, this meant Yu was very excited.  Of course he was!  He enjoyed spending time with Yosuke.  He loved him, which meant he loved everything about him.   Everything.  Unconditionally.  Like the good boyfriend he was.  It didn’t matter that his taste in movies wasn’t . . . _like_ Yu’s.  It didn’t matter that the “best” ones had to be packed with as much action, swearing and violence as was nationally allowed (and - when that wasn’t enough - internationally allowed).  And it didn’t matter that Yosuke suckered him into seeing every single one of them - multiple times.   _He loved him._

What did matter, however, was this “mission” that Yosuke had recently endeavored upon to find a movie that would actually scare the fearless Yu Narukami.   _That_ mattered, because . . .

“How about this one?”  

. . . because Yosuke couldn’t handle scary movies.

Currently, the brunet was wearing that full characteristic grin of his and proudly holding up a DVD case between two fingers. He ensured the case art was on full display to his partner as he was just settling onto the couch.

Yu set down his hot tea on the table and glanced up.  As soon as he read the title, he groaned. “Are you sure you want to keep doing this?”

Yosuke smirked.  “What’s the matter,” he said teasingly.  “Scared?”

Yu fought the urge to roll his eyes.  “Of course not. But I know _you’ll_ be,” he countered, eyebrows rising beneath his bowl-cut bangs.

It was starting to get old now. Yosuke had tried sub-genre after sub-genre, from bloody slasher flicks to psychological thrillers to demon possession. Yu had thought some of them were actually “okay” films, but none of them had served to scare him.

And, again, _Yosuke couldn’t handle scary movies_.  Sure, he had been able to fake courage pretty well when they’d watched those kinds of movies in front of the girls before.  But, once he didn’t have them around to save face he became a clingy mess.

Yu admitted he didn’t mind the clingly part so much.  Yosuke hanging onto him during scary movies had come as a surprise, certainly, but not an unwelcome one.  After all, they had watched several scary movies before they became a couple, each one viewed with no physical contact occurring between them whatsoever (apart from some light elbow bumping, perhaps).  But once they’d confessed . . .

Yu smiled guiltily as he remembered their first scary movie as boyfriends.  He thought the movie they’d been watching that night wasn’t scary at all, so he didn’t expect to feel the tug at his sleeve.  Like a domino effect, that simple gesture instinctively prompted Yu to raise his arm - which Yosuke had immediately, wordlessly, tucked himself beneath.  And the way he huddled in close, the buttons of Yu’s shirt gripped in an ever-tightening fist of nervous fingers, the way he flinched a little whenever the music lurched dramatically - Yu could tell his boyfriend had only been a touch scared.

Feeling the reliance Yosuke had on him during scary movies had done strange things to his ego.  Being depended upon to keep an entire team alive was a burden, but protecting Yosuke from movie monsters was quite a different story.  He wasn’t sure if he should like it as much as he did . . . but he still wasn’t overly fond of seeing Yosuke become a nervous wreck.  Not at all, in fact. Ultimately, he badly wished Yosuke would give up on this bizarre “mission” of his.  

And he was currently working up all his charm to politely tell him as much when his boyfriend chimed in.

“C’mon, partner!” he whined.  “I _know_ this one’s gonna get you.  The trailer alone almost made me piss my pants.”  

As if that was anything to go by?   Yu sighed, laughing quietly as he shook his head.  He was going to end up with Yosuke on top of him tonight after all, it seemed.  “If you say so,” he relented, once again, submitting himself to becoming Yosuke’s teddy bear for the evening.

Yosuke just barely bit back a victory cheer and crouched down to insert the disc in the player.  Meanwhile, Yu busied himself with pulling a blanket off the arm of the couch, knowing his body alone wouldn’t provide enough coverage - especially since his boyfriend was having his way, yet again.

A few minutes later, every light in the Dojima residence living room had been flicked out, and Yosuke’s shoulder was pressed into Yu’s as they tucked themselves together beneath the blanket. Casually cuddling with Yosuke had been another surprise to Yu (albeit this one way less guilt-inducing and just generally wonderful).  When they first got together, he had erroneously assumed the only major thing that would change between them was the proclivity towards sex, with maybe the occasional “love you” thrown in there during departures. Yosuke was proud, shy, and self-conscious, after all. Yu would have never expected Yosuke to be the first one to lean his body into his, to demand that he “share the blanket for once”, to rest his head against Yu’s shoulder and scoot down until he was cradled so deep into Yu’s side that it seemed Yu was a million times bigger and Yosuke was a million times smaller. Strangely - _stupidly_ \- Yu had been surprised.

Yet while this habit had become quite routine now, Yu still found himself entranced by it.  No one got to see Yosuke like this - affectionate, warm, tactile. It amazed him to this day, so much that Yu didn’t even realize he’d been staring this time.

When the movie didn’t magically populate the TV screen, Yosuke glanced up at him, wary.

“What?”  His eyes roved up and down Yu’s form, a little sly, a little guarded.  “Second thoughts?”  A smile curled one edge of Yosuke’s mouth.

That snapped him out of it.  Yu sighed, resigned. He’d learned how to read Yosuke quite well, but he still just could not understand why the guy insisted on doing this to himself.  Annoyed, but still frustratingly charmed, he leaned down and kissed Yosuke’s cheek (just a small sample of the many he was sure to be giving out that night).

Yosuke balked slightly and flushed.  “W-what was that for?” He wormed a hand from beneath the blanket to rub his cheek where Yu’s lips had touched him.

But Yu was already putting his finger on the Play button, grinning teasingly over at the blushing young man curled up beside him.  “You ready?”

 

~~~

 

Thirty minutes in, Yu was not as bored as he expected to be.  The characters were interesting and the set they were using for this movie was actually wonderfully detailed.  Yu found himself squirming in anticipation - _not_ fear - just excitement over what the next scene would offer.

Yosuke, meanwhile, had already sunk so deeply into the couch and beneath Yu’s arm that his face was just barely peeking out from the blanket.  Yu spared a moment from the surprisingly intense movie to glance at him, smirking when something on the screen made Yosuke flinch and squirm closer.

He snuck a silent, quick kiss to the top of Yosuke’s head, and turned his attention back to the escalating drama on the screen.

 

~~~

 

Fifty minutes in.

Yu was starting to admit that Yosuke must have really done his homework when picking out this film.  Yu found it crossed off a stunning amount of his phobias - and he hadn’t been aware he even had any of those.  But he attributed some of this mounting anxiety to just uncertainty over the wellbeing of these characters he was starting to like.  Because if the characters were interesting, then of course he’d be invested, right?  Storytelling 101.  It didn’t actually mean the movie was “scary”.  It was just inten-

“-Woah!”  Yu gasped as the creature that had been stalking the heroes suddenly appeared down the end of the hallway (of that _stupid_ house they obviously had _no business_ being in).

Yosuke made a strangled little whine Yu barely heard over the sudden uptick in plucky violin music.  “Dude, this movie is . . .”

Without finishing his sentence, the brunet snaked his arms to wrap around his boyfriend’s midsection (and if Yu had been any more immersed, he would have _probably_ jumped at the sudden contact).

Instead, he tightened his hold around Yosuke’s shoulders.

 

~~~

 

An hour and twenty minutes in.

So, okay.

Yu could admit when he was wrong.  He was an adult (18, an adult).  He had conviction.  He’d fought a god and was a seeker of truth above all else.

He could say now, with certainty, that wherever Yosuke had found this movie, whatever had possessed him to pick it up, Yu regretted it.  The music, the atmosphere, the way this dead thing writhed crooked over the walls of the room and crawled towards the main hero on too many limbs - all of it had the knobs along Yu’s spine hiked up like the arch of a scared cat.

He clung to Yosuke and Yosuke clung to him.  He’d long buried his face in Yu’s shirt - sans one eye that stayed fixated to the screen likely through sheer instinct.  Yu, on the other hand, couldn’t tear either of his eyes away. Both remained trained on the stick-fingered onryo as it continued its advancement towards the audience.  Yu knew it couldn’t come through the screen ( _haha_ ) - not really.  It was just a movie.  It wasn’t a shadow.  It was just a _movie._

It . . .

It was just a **_movie_**.

“Gah, dammit, I can’t take this anymore!”  Yosuke finally ripped his remaining eye away from the film and tucked his face entirely in Yu’s chest.  He squirmed even closer - a feat that should have been impossible given their current proximity, as Yosuke was practically sewn to his side.  At some point, he’d thrown his legs over Yu’s legs, and his arms, which had once been holding him rather nicely, were now locked in a death grip around his ribcage.  It was tight, and it hurt, but Yu just hugged back harder, growing closer to not caring about a resolution and considering shutting the movie off altogether.

His heart was slamming into his ribs.  He couldn’t remember _ever_ being this scared outside of the TV world - and even within it, he was having a hard time remembering a fear as ripe as this.  He’d have to get Adachi to press a pistol against his temple again to be absolutely sure.

When the creature curled an arm (which seemed to be broken in several places from the way it cracked and twisted) around the hero’s neck, Yu’s hand acted on its own.  He pointed the remote at the TV and mashed the Stop button. Then, to make sure the movie was _really_ off, he shut off the TV.

At once, the screen zapped to black and they were left panting in fear, huddled on the couch in the darkened living room.

“Shit,” Yosuke panted in his ear, “get the light, dude, get the light, get the light!”  

Yu was fumbling away from Yosuke as fast as he could, blindly trying to place his feet so he wouldn’t wreck his chins on the table and tripping over the blanket in his haste.  Absolutely refusing to acknowledge the cold dread that leapt into his throat as he entered the empty black space of his living room, he continued forward on wobbly legs until he found a wall.  Having a general idea of where he was, he groped around until he reached the kitchen light switch and immediately flicked it, flooding one half of the house in a warm, yellow glow.

Both of them breathed sighs of relief, still panting, but the gratitude on Yosuke’s face was visible.  Yosuke heaved where he was hunched over on the couch; the blanket was gathered around his elbows, as if he’d been preparing to hide beneath it.

“Okay,” Yu gasped, placing a hand over his heart in a sad attempt to force it to slow down.  “You got me.”

Yosuke still looked too terrified to speak, staring at him with wide and confused eyes.

“That movie was pretty scary,” Yu admitted.  He swallowed down a gulp of air.

Yosuke gawked.  “ _Pretty_ scary?   Dude, I seriously almost pissed myself that time!”

“M-me too,” he confessed, blushing slightly, and added, quite unnecessarily:  “My bladder isn’t even as nervous as yours.”

Yosuke scoffed and stood up in a huff, his own socked feet also becoming tangled in the blankets.  He liberated himself after a few seconds and beelined it towards the short hallway. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he muttered, red-faced, as he passed Yu.

As soon as Yosuke was out of sight, Yu felt an unexpected fit of panic fly through him, and he immediately rounded the corner of the hall to follow him-

-and ended up banging foreheads with him instead.

They both yelped respective 'ow’s' and Yu swept his bangs out of the way to rub the forming bruise.  “I thought you were down the hall.”

“I was-”   Yosuke, also rubbing his forehead, stopped himself mid-sentence.

“What is it?”   Yu didn’t think his heart would be able to handle any more surprises tonight.

“N-nothing!  Just . . .” Yosuke stopped rubbing and looked at the ground, refusing to meet his face.  His fringe was covering his cheeks but Yu could still see them grow red. “ _Wonderingifyoucouldcomewithme_.”  

Yu took a second to let that request sink in.

“. . . To the bathroom?” he asked, a little incredulous.

“N-nevermind!”  Yosuke spun around back down the hall.  He was about to close the door but suddenly yelped - Yu was behind him, palm flat on the door to keep it open.  Yosuke barely had time to squawk out a fake protest before he was quickly ushered into the tight space and Yu was closing the door behind them.

 

~~~

 

The bathroom trip was a little awkward since they were too embarrassed to talk about how scared they were.  Yu trained his tired eyes on the sink basin until it was his turn, his mind zig-zagging between memories of the monster from the movie and entirely different ones that he hoped would steady his pulse.  It helped that Yosuke was with him. He didn’t want to admit that, but it was true - even though Yosuke was scared.

In fact, Yosuke being scared was starting to help ground Yu.  It was the only normal thing about the evening so far, he mused, with some humor.  As Yu washed his hands, Yosuke waited for him - back against the door, arms crossed, brow knitted in worry.  He was still pretty scared, and Yu found himself frowning.

 _Yosuke_ had picked the movie; _Yosuke_ had insisted they watch it - had insisted on watching all of these wretched horror flicks.  But none of them had scared Yu, and now that one _had_?  Yu knew what it felt like.  Instead of being aggravated at Yosuke, which he expected might happen, he just felt sorry.  But of course he did.   _He loved him._

And just like that, the fear vanished.

 

~~~

 

They wandered back out into the main room.  Yu stamped down the uneasiness that stirred within him upon re-emerging into the mostly black sitting area.  There was nothing here.  Just a TV and some blankets, the sofa.

“C-can we turn on the rest of the lights?”  

Yosuke still had his arms crossed.  Yu smiled gently at him and reached out his hand to the nearby wall, flicking them all on at once.  Then he clicked on the lamp string by the entryway table (a little extra light wouldn’t hurt).

“Do you want tea?”  Yu had completely forgotten about his old cup of tea that was still sitting abandoned on the living room table.

“Huh?”  Yosuke started, rubbing his arms a little.  He’d been staring into the living room at the couch, the askew blanket hanging half-off the cushions.  Yu stood patiently and waited for the question to register.  “Y-yeah, sure, heh.”  Yu decided that even when pained and forced, Yosuke’s smile was cute.

Yu nodded at him and padded into the kitchen to put the water to boil.  The process was mechanic by this point and he was so mindless while doing it that he flinched just a little when he felt a presence immediately behind him.  It was just Yosuke, of course, peering over his shoulder, his crossed arms brushing Yu’s back.

“You okay?”  Yu murmured, finally lighting the burner.  Yosuke didn’t answer him right away so once that was done, Yu turned around and set both of his hands on Yosuke’s arms, thumbs idly stroking his skin.

“Mhm,” Yosuke groaned.  He had a very unhappy look about him, mouth pulled to one side in a frown, eyes avoiding Yu’s.  “Feeling kinda dumb _and_ a little humiliated, but what else is new?”

Yu scoffed lightly and pulled him in for a hug, pushing their cheeks together and kissing him just beneath this ear.  “Come on, don’t be embarrassed. I was scared, too, this time.” He pulled back to look at Yosuke’s expression.

“Yeah, but you look like you’re over it already.  Look at me! I’m still . . . freaking out!” he whined, holding his own arms a little tighter.  Yu tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulders, but that didn’t seem to be working.

“It’s _okay_ ,” Yu insisted, half-way begging.  “Remember: scary movies are _designed_ to scare you, so you’re allowed to be scared by them.”  Yosuke made a non-committal groan. “And besides . . . a dumb boyfriend wouldn’t have been able to find a movie that could scare me so easily,” he joked, briefly touching their noses for emphasis.

Yosuke looked into his eyes that time.  Yu thought he might be irritated, but his face quickly morphed into one of thoughtful consideration.  He might have hummed. “That is true . . . you _were_ pretty scared, partner.”   A sly grin enveloped his face.

Yosuke rolled his hips and knocked into Yu, making him sway where he stood.  “I was,” he agreed, smiling back and putting their noses together again. He kissed him firmly when Yosuke tipped his chin up.  He kissed him again when Yosuke’s smile widened.

And then, he kissed him again.

This kiss lingered, neither one of them able to pull away.  Yosuke’s lips were warm and full and _opening_ , so Yu raised his hands to cup his cheeks, the bottom of his jaw, cradling his face in his hands.  He slid his tongue into Yosuke’s mouth, who sighed and melted, his jaw falling lax in welcome to Yu’s tongue winding skillfully around his own.

Yosuke’s fingers tugged at Yu’s shirt collar, and Yu, encouraged by the command Yosuke was giving him, consumed his mouth, sealing their lips together and holding Yosuke to him right up until the boiling water made the kettle screech.

They broke apart with a wet sound.  Yu took the kettle off the boil. His heart was racing but now it was for an entirely different reason.  He rested the kettle on a cool burner to allow the water to settle for a couple of minutes - and then he took Yosuke back into his arms and they were kissing again.

This time, Yosuke was more forward, stepping right up against Yu’s chest and pushing his own tongue into Yu’s mouth demandingly, clearly eager to build on the momentum.  He gripped the back of Yu’s head in one fist, and with the other skirted down Yu’s chest to grab his hipbone. He dipped his thumb into the waistband of his pajama bottoms but stopped there, pressing their thinly clad hips together.

“Mmm, you know,” Yu mumbled into Yosuke’s mouth, separating them slightly so he could regain some of his control.  Yosuke still had a good grip on his hair. “I think I know-” he kissed him “-what we can do-” kiss “-to make you feel completely better.”

Yu didn’t kiss him again, and the unexpected loss made Yosuke’s head fall forward.  He blearily looked up to meet his eyes, mouth red and large and tongue darting out to re-wet his lips.  “Oh, yeah?” he drawled, once Yu’s words had registered.  “What’s that, partner.”  Yosuke’s voice was low in his throat and that did _not_ sound like a question, his fingers tightening around that fistful of Yu’s hair.  His hand traveled from Yu’s hip to his backside, _cupping_ , a lustful smirk spreading into his cheeks and into his darkening, hooded eyes.  

Yu wiggled his eyebrows.

 

~~~

 

Five minutes later, fresh tea prepared and sitting next to his old mug, Yosuke and Yu were curling back together on the couch.  Well, _Yu_ was curling.  Yosuke sat lamely, arms limp on his side, a look of disbelief and disappointment plastered on his face.  Yu was fixing the blanket around the two of them, unaware that for once, strangely, it was _him_ who was trying to initiate a cuddling session.  And Yosuke?  Well, Yosuke was . . . _not_.

When the world seemed right again and the stage set, Yu looked up at him ( _up_ , because Yu had sunk into the cushions so low as to now be a head-length shorter than Yosuke).  “Ready?”  He couldn’t stop the smile on his face.  He wasn’t really trying, to his credit.

Yosuke sighed and pulled a face.  “Partner, this is nowhere  _near_ what I was hoping for.”  

“What, a classic romantic comedy?”  Yu looked down at the remote in his hands and pressed Play, and then tossed it off to the side.  The movie started and the opening music rang out into the small living room, upbeat and flowery. When Yosuke’s stare became too hard to endure, Yu looked ( _up_ ) at him, the movie’s opening credits still playing whimsically in the background.  “What’s the matter?”

Yosuke wasn’t a violent guy, really, but Yu was sure that if he’d had the ability, he would have definitely bitten off his head right then.  Yosuke stared at him for a bit (obviously playing that very fantasy out in his own mind) before groaning in realization that Yu wasn’t kidding, and dropping his head against the back of the couch.

Yu grinned at him, a little evilly, a little lovingly, and pressed his face into Yosuke’s arm, gently tugging on it to get his attention.  When Yosuke raised his head and looked down, Yu gave him the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. Yosuke groaned, face reddening.

“Fine,” he sighed (whined?), and to Yu’s surprise, he bent down and kissed the top of his head.  He settled into the couch cushions until their shoulders were pressed together and the blanket bunched up around their chins.  “But this movie really sucks.”

“Well, at least it won’t literally scare the piss out of you.”

The sharp elbow in his side certainly shut Yu up, but it didn’t change the fact that he was right.

Besides, he’d make it up to Yosuke later.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Yu ever really in the doghouse, though? lbr here
> 
> Thanks for reading! Depending on how people feel about this, I may write a spicy sequel. come [yell at me on tumblr](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/) about it if you feel like it.


End file.
